Johnny Cage
Summary John Carlton, better known as Johnny Cage, is an action movie martial artist in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the most recurring characters and one of the seven original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. Johnny Cage was a struggling Hollywood action movie star who wanted to get his fame back. Originally entering the Mortal Kombat tournament to display his fighting skills and prove himself to skeptical movie critics and the movie-viewing public, who believed Cage was nothing more than an actor who relied too much on stunts and camera work and was not a real proficient fighter. Eventually, Cage becomes one of the most important defenders of Earthrealm. Though he occasionally lapses into his former selfish and materialistic ways, he has always been a brave and loyal warrior for Earthrealm. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A, 8-C with awakened powers Name: Johnny Cage; real name is John Carlton Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 29, in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human, Movie Star Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Expert Martial Artist, can increase his strength, speed and durability with his energy, can create a spectral clone of himself with his energy, can throw energy balls, punching men in the balls Attack Potency: At least Wall level | Small Building level+ (comparable to Scorpion and defeated Revenant Jax, Smoke and Sub-Zero in MKX), At least Building level with awakened powers against gods (defeated Shinnok in the final battle of the Netherrealm War in MKX (albeit this was due to his bloodlines' affinity against Gods)) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class MJ Durability: At least Wall level | Small Building level+, At least Building level with awakened powers (can withstand a blow from Shinnok without receiving any injuries) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His shades, brass knuckles, nunchaku, and a photo for his fans Intelligence: Actor level, skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Shadow Kick:' Cage slides across the floor with one foot at a steady speed, followed by a green-colored afterimage and connects with a kick to the torso of his opponent with the other one. '-Eclipse Kick:' The more powerful incarnation of the Shadow Kick, which leaves a red trail. The range and damage of this technique is augmented, and Johnny Cage is armored while performing the kick. '-Forceball:' Cage throws a green bolt of energy at the enemy. *'''-Double Low Ball/Double High Ball:' Johnny fires a second ball in a straight direction at his opponent. '-High Green Orb:' A higher version of the curved energy bolt. '-Triple Green Orb:' Johnny shoots 3 low green orbs one after another. '-Split Punch:' One of Cage's most memorable moves where he does a split and punches the opponent in the groin. *'-Nutcracker:' Does the Split Punch, but turns Cage's fist green with energy for more damage. '-Green Shadow Uppercut:' Cage would leap into the air and deliver an uppercut with his elbow which launched his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. '-Red Shadow Uppercut:' A faster version of the move, which leaves a red trail. '-Sliding Uppercut:' A new move given to Cage that has him do the split and rise up in the air delivering an uppercut to the opponent (this may resemble the "Shadow Uppercut" and the "Split Punch" combined). '-Flipkick:' Cage does a somersault kick that launches his foe into the air, leaving a green trail *'-Ultra Flipkick:' Leaves a red trail, as well as following up with a Red Shadow Uppercut. '-Ball Buster:' Cage taunts his opponent. If, during this time, they attack him, he parries them and performs a triple Split Punch in the opponent's groin area. As they double up, he jumps and then slams his elbow on their back, dealing damage to their spine. '-Kasting Kall:' Cage delivers a sweet chin to his opponent's head, snapping their jaw. Then, Cage proceeds to forcefully pull their head into his knee with such force that shatters their skull. To end it, Cage then does a backflip, with his foot sending his opponent upwards, but not without snapping their neck. '''Key:' Original Timeline | Current Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists